


click

by remia233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Poor Daryl Dixon, Rape, Underage - Freeform, 人格羞辱, 强制颜射, 暴力威胁, 物化, 肉体与精神的虐待, 被迫卖淫, 非常非常令人难过
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: 他开始在空无一人的街上漫无目的地飞奔。风吹起他的头发，拂过他露出来的额头。空气闻起来清冷又干净……
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Will Dixon
Kudos: 13





	click

**Author's Note:**

> 这并不是一个令人愉快的故事，甚至连我都觉得难过。请一定不要高估了自己的承受能力。这篇文有百分之九十的可能给你带来不适。因为它是我在过于严重的幸存者内疚之下写出来的带着自我折磨意味的东西。单纯只想看rape的性幻想的话，我建议看darylina。

Click

Daryl在吃着一个巧克力布丁。那是便利店的老板娘送他的。那个亚裔女人有着宽阔的体型和一张圆脸。她对一切精打细算，不原谅一切要求她抹去几美分零头的顾客，却舍得让这个总是脸颊红肿的可怜孩子尝一尝布丁的味道。她在心里唾弃这个孩子的酒鬼父亲，但她并不准备去报警。她飞快地计算了一下报警电话会给她带来的麻烦之后，她决定在下次那个孩子来的时候多给他一个布丁，主要是为了安抚她的良心。  
而始作俑者对此一无所知，他正坐在地板上，用勺子把布丁塞进嘴里，同时眼睛一眨不眨地盯着电视。巧克力布丁在他嘴唇上边儿留下了一圈儿褐色的痕迹。当他刮干净了那个塑料布丁杯，便开始用舌头舔着嘴唇，好搜刮干净最后一点儿甜蜜。  
门锁打开的声音对他来说像是一道炸雷。他几乎惊跳起来，猛地扭过头看向门口。  
Will摇摇晃晃地扶着门框进来了。Daryl第一时间向他的手里看过去。他握着小半瓶啤酒，daryl稍微放心下来，至少这意味着他不会因为没酒喝而揍他了。但他还不能完全肯定，毕竟你没法对一个烂醉的老酒鬼讲道理——“不，你今天喝过酒了，你不能打我了。”——事情不是这么运作的。当他心情不好的时候，你就挨打，就这么简单。  
“daryl！”will在叫他的名字。  
他捉着袖子内侧擦了擦自己的嘴，从地板上爬起来。然后他看到了跟在will身后的人，一个男人，身材肥胖，有着耷拉下去的眉眼，是他不认识的家伙。  
Daryl皱起了眉头。老酒鬼从来没有朋友，除了偶尔为了省个钱他会把婊子带回家里，他从不带别人回来。更何况，他家里实在没有什么地方能给人落脚。想到这儿，他悄悄把布丁壳子往沙发底下踢过去。  
这时候，Will用酒瓶底朝着daryl的脸晃了一晃：“那就是了。Daryl，我的儿子。”  
胖子看起来有些高兴，他笑起来：“他看上去值得。”  
Daryl意识到他们谈话的对象是自己没错，但他们一点儿也没有让他加入到对话里的意思。他们径自谈着关于价格和酒的事儿。偶尔胖子侧过视线看一眼daryl，那眼神让他起鸡皮疙瘩。他的视线在两个男人脸上来回逡巡，本能地退开了些，好让自己不必笼罩在这两个人的身影之下。他听见will叫那个胖子bill?klinder，让他最好说到做到。  
他们还在说着什么，daryl没认真去听，但也不敢走。他不知道will叫他到底为了什么，也许只是顺口喊了一声。电视还开着，他悄悄转头偷看向屏幕，上面傻乎乎的动画吸引了他的注意力。一只鹦鹉正被一个小丑塞进打炮里，在夸张的动画音效里，彩色的羽毛像彩纸屑一样满天飘，他没忍住微弱地笑了一声。  
突然will的手按在了他的肩膀上，这让他吓得一哆嗦，猛地扭过头，几乎拧断自己的脖子。  
“过来。”will说着，手掐在他的肩膀上把他往卧室推。  
Daryl的胃里变沉了，他感到有什么东西在肚子里翻涌，像有一只活的章鱼在从他的胃里往外爬。他讨厌那个房间，他知道那意味这什么。他猛地用脚蹬住地板，缩起肩膀躲开will的推搡，不愿意往前走了。  
但随即他就被揪住了衣服后领，will像抖一个泥沙口袋那样把他拎到面前，他被扯得几乎站不稳。然后一个巴掌狠狠落在他脸颊的一侧，脆响之后他脸上开始浮起一个红肿的巴掌印。Will开始直接拖着他往里面走。但他仍不肯乖乖听话进卧室里去，他的手指扣住门框，小小的指头因为用力而泛白，任由will怎么拉扯都不肯松手。  
“进去！别他妈找事儿了！”will干脆揪住了他的头发，把他从门框上扒下来。  
头皮快被扯掉的疼痛让他尖叫着松了手，被will丢进屋里。这时daryl注意到那个胖子正两眼放光地走过来，一边伸手隔着裤子揉搓着两腿之间的玩意儿。恐慌让daryl后背发凉，大脑告诉他快逃。但卧室唯一的出口被will和那个胖男人堵住了，他们站在门口看着房间里的daryl。胖子那浮肿的五官因为笑意变得游移开来，如同发酵的面团。Daryl做了个愚蠢的决定，他试图从他们腿间钻出去，被will踢了一脚，猛地踹在他肩膀上。他像是被丢出去的保龄球那样滚了出去，后脑勺撞在床柱脚上。Daryl捂着脑袋蜷缩起来，一时间分不清身上哪里更疼。  
Will看着自己儿子像个被捕兽笼捉住的松鼠那样缩在床脚，一面揉着脑袋一面紧张地盯着自己。那孩子抿紧了嘴唇，从低处向上看着自己，微微眯起的眼里真真切切地带着愤恨。但他也知道那孩子什么都不敢做。那些愤恨热切鲜活，几乎让will感到一种扭曲的快意，在这个家里的绝对的权威感让他连呼吸都变得畅快。Will?Dixon自知自己不算是个好父亲，但好歹养活了这个儿子，为此，这个崽子也该懂得感恩。这不算什么过分的事。  
“按我教你的做，明白吗？老实点儿。 ”will走近两步，弯下身来冲他说。浓烈的酒气喷了daryl一脸，带着酸味的口臭让他差点儿吐出来。  
Daryl没回答，紧紧抿着嘴，视线看向地板处的一道裂痕，像是要用目光盯穿它。  
被无视的愤怒让will猛地攥住了daryl的头发，狠狠揪扯着直到他抬起头来：“回答！听见了没有！”  
“是、是的！听见了！”daryl结巴着说完便被重新丢回地板上。但很快他又开始埋头盯着那裂缝了，他紧紧挨着床脚，像是要把自己的身体挤进那木头里似的。这固执而愚蠢的孩子从来学不乖。  
Will还准备说点儿什么，但那胖子bill拦住了他。  
“别耽误时间了。我们说好的一小时，可得从正式开干了才算啊。”胖子有点儿埋怨地说。  
Will嗤了一声，但到底是退了出去。卧室门关上了，will在外面，而daryl和那个恶心的胖子在里面。Daryl很清楚接下来会发生什么，但是他不肯去想，这个傻孩子只是死死地盯着地上的裂缝，眼里带着仇恨。那种细熬慢煮的恨意，像一锅咕嘟冒泡的浓汤。  
那胖男人在daryl面前蹲了下来，他摸着daryl的肩头。他动作不重，隔着那件连帽衫轻轻地捏着daryl皮肤下支棱的骨头，那让daryl恶心得起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他的手掌心湿热，带着汗，温度透过那劣质的布料传到男孩儿身上。那让daryl眉头紧拧起来，绷紧了下颌。  
无论男人怎么抚弄，daryl只是浑身僵硬地缩在地上，不肯离开他依靠着的床脚。  
胖子变得烦躁起来，他咋舌了一声，捉着男孩儿的两只胳膊把他从地上拖起来，逼他站好。  
Daryl站着，但没有说话。他现在越来越少说话了，除非will逼他回答什么，不然他的嘴总是闭得像被焊在一起了那么紧。  
Bill在床上坐下来，那张不太有弹性的旧床垫被他压得凹陷下去。他张开腿，拉着daryl站在自己的腿间，观察起这个孩子来。  
这笔买卖比他想得更划算。男孩儿有着漂亮蓝眼睛和栗子色的头发。对于一个男孩儿来说，他的头发有点儿长了，几乎垂到脸颊边上。Bill伸手拨开一点儿头发，把手按在他被他父亲打出来的巴掌印上。Daryl为此抖了一下，他脸上红肿疼痛的地方被汗涔涔的手按着，更不舒服了。他别过脸去，从bill的手里躲开。  
“哎，听话点儿。你不想我跟你爹告状吧？”bill捏了捏daryl的脸颊，引得他一声吃痛的抽气。  
Daryl没再试图躲避了。Bill觉得自己的威胁起了用处，他笑起来，脸上的肥肉向上推起，咧出歪斜的牙齿来。他握着daryl的肩膀把那孩子拉近了些，夹在自己大腿中间，开始去亲男孩儿紧闭着的嘴唇。  
恶心的唇舌的触感让Daryl把嘴唇抿得几乎看不见了。但那根湿热的舌头仍旧沿着他嘴唇边缘舔弄着。男人嘴里的酒味儿熏得他直恶心，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
Bill并不是很在意男孩儿的反应，他开始吮吻daryl的下颌，持续了好一阵子，直到daryl的下巴上都挂上了晶亮的口水。他砸着嘴退开，像品尝过了什么美味的东西，舔着嘴唇回味着。  
Daryl花了很大力气才咽回去一阵干呕。Bill那肥胖的大腿紧紧夹住他，让他动弹不得。然后那个胖男人开始脱他的连帽衫。他试着揪住自己的衣服，但bill只是一个不耐烦的咂舌就足够提醒他后果了。没了衣服之后那孩子看上去更瘦小了一圈，过长的牛仔裤的裤腿堆在他脚踝处堆起一些褶皱。Will脱掉他裤子和鞋子的时候他也是安静的，只是开始哆嗦。  
Bill感慨于这孩子被他的父亲训练得如此乖顺，甚至在bill为了脱下自己的裤子而放开他的时候也只是光裸着身子站在那儿，站在这个肥胖的男人两腿间的狭小空隙里。  
Bill张开腿，那根玩意儿垂在他的两腿之间，看起来比他身上的肥肉还要软。他按着daryl的脑袋，让他跪了下去，用他的脸摩擦着自己腿间。那软肉带着浓烈的腥臭味儿，在daryl脸上乱蹭，甚至擦过他紧闭着的眼睑。  
Daryl发出抵抗的小声呜咽，但男人只是手里用的劲儿更大了些，把他按在自己胯间，松垮的阴囊滑过他的鼻梁。起初daryl还试着屏住呼吸，但随着时间过去，他实在没办法再憋下去，不得已开始张嘴呼吸。男人胯间的臭味儿扑鼻而来，阴毛擦在他的脸上，他当下推着男人的大腿挣扎起来。  
“呼……”bill用男孩儿柔软的脸在自己鸡巴上搓揉着。Daryl越是扭着头挣扎，他越是兴奋性起，那根软塌塌的鸡巴竟也渐渐充血起来。  
“快，含着。”bill把半硬的阴茎凑到daryl嘴边。但那紧闭着的嘴唇并不肯放他进去，他干脆伸手捏住了daryl的鼻子，趁着男孩儿不得已张嘴呼吸的时候硬生生塞了进去。他那根东西对这个小孩儿来说还是算得上恐怖了。那臭烘烘的肉棍把daryl嘴里塞得满满的，前端顶在男孩儿的喉咙后边儿，让他挣扎着干呕起来。  
“操！感觉真他妈爽。”bill骂了一句，捏着男孩儿的耳朵把他往自己鸡巴上扯。  
Daryl疼得呜咽起来，不得不吞得更深一些。他觉得自己耳朵都快被揪掉了。Bill没松手，也没放他退开，他的鼻子埋进bill的阴毛里，小小的鼻尖撞在胖男人柔软的肚皮上。喉咙被撑开的感觉让daryl憋得满脸通红。  
当bill把鸡巴拔出来的时候带出些湿润的声响。daryl扑到一边呕个不停，眼泪和鼻涕开始不受控制地往外冒。他没吐出来什么，只是瘦小的身体剧烈弓起，脊椎的骨节隔着薄薄的皮肤顶起一串凸起的纹路。  
Bill绝非好心，只是出于趣味地把手掌抚上daryl的后背，轻轻拍打着，像对待吃东西呛到的孩子。凸起的骨节在手掌心的感觉十分奇妙。等到daryl不咳嗽了，bill便重新抱着这孩子的脑袋，把自己的鸡巴塞进那张小嘴里去。这孩子的老爹把他训练得很好，他即使难受想吐，却仍然知道乖乖收起牙齿，用嘴唇裹好鸡巴，别咬到那根。Bill猜想他老爹在教会他这些事情的时候一定用了许多的耳光和咒骂。那个老酒鬼也许会用手扇到这孩子的脸颊肿得像刚烤好的面包，然后用指头撑开他的嘴，把那从没认真洗过的鸡巴塞进去，逼他用舌头舔干净，然后吞下去射在他嘴里的任何东西，无论是精液还是别的什么。  
这个想法让bill的鸡巴更硬了些，他喘着粗气，抱住daryl的后脑勺，把他狠力压向自己的胯间。Bill感觉到男孩儿在自己腿间为了呼吸而挣扎，但他肥胖的大腿把那孩子箍得紧紧的，没给他一点儿活动的余地。他掰着daryl的脑袋操着他的嘴，自然得就像在用一个飞机杯。  
Daryl从鼻子里发出呜呜的声音，他也不知道自己在喊些什么。他只知道这个恶心的胖子再不松开他，他会被活活闷死的。胖子的大腿像钳子一样夹住他，他觉得肋骨都要被挤碎了，连反抗抓挠都伸不出手来，只能发出狼狈丢脸的呜咽，这让他觉得自己是个没用的废物。  
当bill大发慈悲地松开他时，他发出了尖锐的吸气声。他剧烈地深呼吸到肺部疼痛的地步，视线里因为缺氧而产生的斑点才逐渐消散了去。  
那个胖子看着他喘气的模样笑了起来。那笑声让Daryl想起他看的动画。  
Bill再次把手伸向他的时候他往后躲了，被抓住了手腕拉回去。Bill把两只宽大火热的手掌按在他屁股上，让他贴紧自己。那两团软肉刚刚好被手掌包裹住，触感极佳。Daryl软软小小的阴茎被迫贴着bill的大腿和勃起的肉棒，他像一块洗澡用的海绵那样被按着在胖子的身体上摩擦。Daryl伸手推着bill的肩膀往后躲，他的手陷进男人肥软的脂肪里，柔软的触感和温度让他恶心。胖子埋头在他的脖子上舔着他出汗的皮肤，当牙齿咬住他颈部的皮肤开始轻轻拉扯的时候他恐惧地哀叫起来。  
胖子把他搂在怀里这么揉搓着玩弄了一会儿，吮咬着daryl的皮肤，发出响亮的嘬吸声，留下了不少青紫的吻痕。等他吮到舌头有些发麻疼痛了，他才终于松开了daryl。那孩子退开一点儿，嘴唇紧紧抿着，嘴角向下，眼神也看向地板。对此，bill觉得有些可惜，看来他老爹没教会他当个好婊子首先要学会笑。  
Bill把两只臭烘烘的拇指塞进daryl的嘴里，拉着他的嘴角给他摆出来了一个小丑般夸张滑稽的笑脸。Daryl疼得抓着他的手发出啊啊的叫声。  
Daryl觉得自己是个玩具，不是那些扎着马尾的小姑娘会充满爱意地搂在怀里的那种毛绒玩具，而是某种任人摔打撒气用的东西。他嘴角很疼，快被撕裂了一样，但他除了从被扯开的嘴里发出痛苦的呻吟，他一点儿反抗的能力都没有。他的抓挠对男人来说就像只没剪指甲的小猫。他知道门外面就是will，他老爹现在一定坐在那个被汗液浸得留下擦不掉的痕迹的沙发上，手里握着啤酒瓶，伸长了腿在看着电视，全然不顾自己儿子在卧室里发出的喊叫声。Will不会来救他的，merle也不会来，没有人会来救他的。  
他忽然觉得胸口里有什么消失了，变成空荡荡的一个洞。他抓着男人的手松了力气，只是轻轻搭在上面。他的眉头还是皱着，但他并不叫喊了。随便那个混账胖子怎么搓揉拉扯他的脸，他只是呆呆地站在那儿，让他肆意玩弄。Daryl发现这样更轻松些，他尽可能地把视线落在看不到bill的地方，不去想他感觉到的疼痛，不去想他闻到的来自于胖子身上油腻的臭味。  
所以当bill握着他的肩膀让他转过身去的时候他也只是默然照做了。然后他感觉到了一根被口水湿润的手指顺着股沟，挤进了他的臀缝里，在那狭小的入口处按压搓揉。意识到接下来要发生什么的daryl浑身绷紧了。他面无表情的模样终于还是维持不下去了，在胖子看不到的方向，他咬紧自己颤抖的下唇，把哭泣和呜咽全都死死闷在嘴里。  
胖子的手指进去得粗鲁，几乎赶得上will第一次强奸他时那么疼了。daryl急促地喘着气，额头渗出汗水，两腿打颤。他不得不将手撑在bill的膝盖上，并放松自己的屁眼，好让男人的手指插得更顺畅些。  
Bill在他背后啧了一声，说他是个合格的小婊子。然后那根沾满daryl自己唾液的鸡巴挤进了他的入口。Daryl疼得差点儿两腿一软跪下去。Bill拦腰抱住了他，手掌扶在他的肚子上。他被顶得直往前扑，bill那根东西没法顺利进去。心急的胖男人干脆握着daryl的大腿把他抱了起来，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。这一来那根粗硬的鸡巴直挺挺地捅进了daryl的屁股里，被daryl自己的体重压得往更深处挤去。daryl觉得自己在渐渐裂开。  
“好疼……”daryl声音低低地叫了一句，不是求救不是哭喊，更像一声微弱的啜泣。  
Daryl很少哭泣。以前Merle会用拳头警告他别干这么娘兮兮的事，然后甩着胳膊去把别人揍到哭。will只会在他哭得时候操他操得更狠。  
也许是他真的被will教的很好了。当他的屁股整个坐下去，完完全全地把bill的鸡巴吃进去时，他虽然疼得厉害，但也只流了一点点血。那撕裂的疼痛还在daryl的忍耐范围之内，他只是从牙齿的缝隙之间发出了小小的抽气声。  
“噢，你可真紧。你的逼比外面那些老婊子可舒服多了。”胖子兴奋地在他耳朵边上叨叨个不停。事实上那些婊子贵得他根本消费不起，偶尔遇上一两个便宜货也不肯匀出时间接他。比起来，这孩子可乖多了，那小小的屁眼把他吃的又深又紧，坐在自己怀里微微哆嗦着。他不费吹灰之力就能握着这孩子的腰肢把他举起来又放下，像在用一个有着孩子模样的飞机杯自慰。Daryl的两条细腿大张着架在男人粗壮的腿上，那软肉让他晃来晃去的，汗水让他打滑。他觉得自己的腰要被捏出印子来了，胖子的手按进他的肉里。隔着薄薄的皮肤，daryl觉得自己的内脏都被捏住了。他开始想吐了。  
Bill粗重的喘息声从daryl背后传来，喘息里夹杂着的一些话听得不那么清楚，但daryl知道他一定在说着他是个好操的婊子，把鸡巴吃得那么深，那么会骑男人的鸡巴，就像will在操他的时候会说的那样。  
他的牙咬在下唇上，门牙嵌进肉里，嘴里几乎能感觉到血腥味儿。他不喊叫也不哭泣，只在被鸡巴顶得太深的时候从鼻子里发出微弱的哼哼。他那有些模糊的视线在起起伏伏的运动里看向紧闭的房门，门板靠下的地方有一小点儿血迹，是他某一次被will攥着头发撞上去的时候磕破了鼻子留下的。他的视线似乎穿透了房门，他看见will正仰着头把酒往嘴里灌。然后他从will旁边穿过去，穿透了房门，来到大街上，他开始在空无一人的街上漫无目的地飞奔。风吹起他的头发，拂过他露出来的额头。空气闻起来清冷又干净……  
一记太过粗鲁的操弄撞碎了他的想象，他压抑地哼了一声，不得不伸手抓住bill的胳膊来保持平衡。Bill把daryl箍在怀里，操得他后穴洞开。汗水让两个人的皮肤黏在一起，daryl闻到一种让人恶心的闷热的臭味。这让他觉得自己像在贴着一块被热水泡过的生肉。  
“自己撸一撸，小东西。”bill把daryl的手拉过去，放在男孩儿自己的阴茎上。  
他很习惯地给自己手淫起来，手指握成一圈，裹进自己的阴茎，快速地套弄着，远比他这个年纪的男孩儿更熟练。Daryl发出一些小声的呻吟，bill更为兴奋地把他按向自己。  
Daryl已经浑身都被汗水浸透了，他的腋窝因此而感到些凉意。Bill的动作太激烈，他几乎要掉下去了。那硬热的东西在他屁股里不断的进出，每次插进去的时候像是要把阴囊也挤进去一样用力。他自慰的手动作加重了些，有点疼了，但却很好地让他把注意力集中在自己的鸡巴上。这样更容易些，他对自己说。  
年幼的孩子先一步因为自己的拳头而高潮了，他终于张嘴叫了出来。他浑身颤抖，脚趾蜷缩，猛烈收紧的后穴把bill夹的疼痛。粘腻的精液溅落到地板上，留下几处污渍。Daryl张着嘴喘息，他那被咬得红而肿的嘴唇上有着深深的齿痕，像一道缝合的线迹。男孩儿身体瘫软，如同融化的黄油一般，整个人陷进bill怀里，手脚软软地在空中晃荡着。  
“操……你这该死的婊子……操！”bill骂着，把daryl举起来，濒临爆发的鸡巴从那孩子身体里滑出来。  
他让daryl转过身来，跪在自己两腿之间，一只手掌握住男孩儿的脑袋，拇指钉住他的一侧眼睑，不许他闭上眼睛。  
男孩儿小小地挣动起来，bill的手指更用力了，像要扣进他的颅骨里。  
“睁开眼！我要射在你脸上！你这个荡货！”bill按住daryl，“接好！”  
男孩儿被迫睁开的眼睛看见那紫红色的阴茎前端正对准自己，顶端的小孔已经张开。他发出一声绝望的呜咽。  
“来了，我要射了！别动！”bill揪着daryl的头发，鸡巴溅出的精液浇了男孩儿一脸。体液溅进daryl的蓝眼睛里，他晃着脑袋挣扎起来。Bill捏着鸡巴在他脸上擦了擦，这才松了手。  
Daryl捂着刺痛的眼睛缩回地上，他不停地用手擦拭着脸，想把那脏东西从眼睛里弄掉，但他的胡乱擦拭收效甚微，眼球上溅上的精液让他睁不开眼。他难受得哭了出来。哭得那么大声。  
Daryl都快忘了自己原来也能这么大声地哭泣，唾液从大张着的嘴里淌到下巴上，哭喊持续不断，似乎要把他身体里所有的东西都哭出来。那些疼痛和恨意，还有更多的委屈，混杂着滚滚而出。  
但bill却被daryl这样子逗乐了，他放下抚弄着自己阴茎的手快活地大声笑起来，他肚皮上的肉因此一颤一颤的。那肥胖的男人起身从裤子里翻出手机拍着daryl的样子。手机模拟的快门声响个不停，伴随着每一次闪光，daryl哭泣的丑样被收进电子世界里归档留存，也许在下一个夜深人静的时候，又会被从手机相册里放出来，以供别人当做手淫的配菜。  
他哭得太大声了，几乎要招来邻居的注意。然后他听见卧室门被打开的声音。Will进来了，那个胖男人被从自己面前扯开，他们开始吵架，互相推搡，有人摔在地上。Daryl哭得更厉害了。  
等到屋里安静得只剩daryl小声的啜泣时，他抬起头，用没事儿的那只眼睛看过去，发现只剩下will站在门口低头望着他。他试图止住自己的哭泣，但他哭得直打嗝，根本停不下来。所幸，will并没有说什么，只是把门重新关上了。为此daryl几乎要开始感谢上帝。他在房间里哭了很久，久到粘在他头发上的精液已经开始干结成块。他睁开红肿的眼睛，从地板上慢慢儿爬了起来。  
他重新捡回自己的衣服穿上，然后是脏兮兮的牛仔裤。他套上鞋子绑好鞋带，而那哭嗝不知什么时候已经止住了。他握住门把手拧开，走出去，又回到了他平日的生活之中。Will在外面等着他。  
……  
一个星期之后，Daryl从那个常去的二十四小时营业便利店出来，手里拿着一个巧克力布丁和透明的塑料小勺。他的兜里还揣着一个，他猜想老板娘今天应该心情很好，她甚至伸手拍了拍他的头，避开他脸颊上的淤青替他把一部分的头发理到耳朵后面。老板娘的手有一股润肤露的香味，让他像只好奇的小狗一般翁张着鼻子，不自觉地多闻了两下。  
daryl一边慢腾腾地在路上走着，一边用嘴撕开包装，舀出来一块布丁往嘴里喂。今天天气很好，阳光灿烂得甚至让他有点睁不开眼睛。  
忽然一声相机的快门声从背后传来——咔嚓——微弱但清晰。  
Daryl哆嗦了一下瞪大了眼睛，没拿稳的布丁掉在了地上，在地面溅开。他回过头去，街上阳光明媚且安静。他背后什么也没有，只有他自己的影子，温顺地在他脚边缩成一团。但他忽然觉得冷了起来，他的手在发抖，眼泪毫无预兆地开始在他的眼眶里打转。他重新低头盯着地上的那坨布丁，手里捏着塑料勺子，死死地盯了一会儿，然后猛地抬脚踩了上去。如果有人看到这时候的他，一定会觉得这个孩子疯了。Daryl完全不顾脚掌传来的钝痛，狠狠地把那东西跺成了一片铲不起来的烂泥。  
接着，他头也不回地跑掉了。  
风吹起他的头发，拂过他露出来的额头。  
daryl带着只有他听得见的快门声，跑啊，跑啊……直到那声音消失在汽车尖锐的鸣笛里。


End file.
